


The Great Lewis

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, Brocedes, M/M, POV First Person, POV Minor Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 人年轻的时候总向往金碧辉煌尽情挥霍的生活，而我就曾有幸体会过一次。那是一段我永远不会忘记的日子，我在那里认识了一位了不起的朋友。





	1. 1

人年轻的时候总向往金碧辉煌尽情挥霍的生活，而我就曾有幸体会过一次。那是一段我永远不会忘记的日子，我在那里认识了一位了不起的朋友。

彼时正值实体经济不景气的时候，一个辛勤工作的车间工人一个月的工资甚至不够喂饱他两个年幼的女儿，而金融市场却常常爆出员工年薪上百万的可怕消息，闹得中产阶级个个义愤填膺，非要让政府限制金融产业。然而人们还是纷纷涌入市场渴望捞上一笔。刚从象牙塔出来年轻气盛的我也未能免俗。听取了几位前辈的意见，我并不打算去大洋彼岸资本尚未成熟的美国，而是选择了金融产业已经相当发达的摩纳哥。

当我把这个决定告诉父亲的时候，父亲沉默了一阵，最终还是开口：“好吧......年轻人总要闯闯。”获得父亲支持的我第二天就拿着行李踏上了前往梦想之都的旅程。

 

说起来我的家族在当地也算是小有名气。

据我的父亲所说，我的祖父当年也是德国的一位大贵族，虽然后来没落了，但仍给他留下了一大笔资产，提供他出去打拼的机会，所以我们家才能过上现在这种还算殷实的生活。也因此，父亲早在我出生之前就给予了我那位祖父的名字，Sebastian。而我在摩纳哥还有一位真正身份尊贵的远房亲戚，按血缘来说他应该算我的表哥，年长我8岁。我们年少时常在一起玩耍，他结婚的时候我们一家还作为家属出席，他偶尔也会寄信给我们询问近况。在我的印象中，他是一位颇为亲和的人，希望我这次突如其来的造访不会给他带来困扰。

 

一下车，陌生城市的喧闹和能量就铺面而来。然而第一次离开家乡来到一个陌生大都市的我并没有感到对未来的茫然和担忧，相反，心底有个声音告诉我，我一定能在这干出一番事业。

离开德国之前我已经通过中介在摩纳哥租好了房子。摩纳哥的房价不便宜，租金也贵得吓人，我最终只选择了西岸一处只供一人居住的小房子。本来担心房子差强人意的我在抵达未来的住处后，心中的巨石终于落了地。

新贵族，新产业，西岸的一切新的，包括房子。我的房子正好处于两栋新建的豪宅之间，虽然难免被衬得有些寒碜，但周围环境却意外的好。房子周围的草坪都能看出是精心修理过的，附近还能看到一些稀有的高大植物，周遭来往的人也不多，正好方便我安心工作。

走近我的房子的人，目光总会被左边的那栋豪宅吸引。不，那甚至不能被称为豪宅，那简直就是座城堡。那座城堡不仅外表壮观华丽得让人惊叹，外围还有一圈大得没边的花园。平时我路过的时候总能从围栏的缝隙间看到里面争奇斗艳的花朵，但总见不到这美丽花园的主人--Lewis先生。

是的，这里的人们告诉我这座城堡的拥有者叫Lewis，然而没有一个人能说出他的姓。这让我对这位素未谋面的邻居更为好奇。  
能在摩纳哥这个寸土寸金的地方拥有房产的都不会是普通人，然而能够拥有这样一座美丽的城堡，姓名却不为人知的亿万富翁，会是怎样一个神奇的人呢？

带着这样的疑问，我在这个略显简陋的小房子里住了下来，每天为了生计而奔波，忙碌却充实。

大概一周后，我终于抽出了时间，决定去东岸拜访我那位远房表哥。

拿着他事先寄给我的地址，我开着自己的旧道奇车，顺着大路，一路从西岸开到了他家。  
即使曾经来过一次，我还是被这座古老的建筑所惊艳。光是门前壮观的花园迷宫就让人心生敬畏，更不用说那经历过无数历史洗礼的华美建筑。

和西岸相反，东岸是高贵传统的。这里随处可见带着仆人逛街的旧贵族，运气好甚至能瞥见皇室成员的身影。这栋建筑靠近皇宫的地理位置也在无形之中向访客展示了房主身份的尊贵。

“是Sebastian少爷吗？”在我停完车后，一位绅士打扮身份的中年人走过来询问。

“是我，您是......”

“我是这儿的管家，您可以叫我Joe。”他向我行礼，边说边为我引路。一路上他举止熟练得体，看得出受过良好的训练。“老爷没想到您这么早就到了，所以还在会客厅接待客人。您直接进去就行了。”

即使我不太懂这些旧贵族的规矩，但是打扰别人会客还是不太妥当。

管家先生似乎看懂了我的顾虑，说道：“您进去就知道了。”说完一欠身离开了。

我疑惑地推开了眼前两扇巴洛克风情的大门，映入眼帘的是一个玫瑰色的房间和大片飞舞的白纱窗帘。这个房间大得惊人，两边都是敞开的落地窗，上面挂着及地的白色窗帘。风一吹，窗帘从这一头吹进来，又从另一头吹出去，像漂浮在空中。房间中央是几张围起来的沙发，上面坐着两个正笑得前俯后仰的男人。听到开门声，其中一个回头。

“天哪！Sebby！你已经来了！”

我忍不住揉了揉额角。这声熟悉的昵称，正是来自我的远房表哥，Nico。

Nico抛下沙发上的男人，脸上还带着刚刚大笑过的红晕，一手按在我的肩膀上：“抱歉我竟没来得及迎接你。你近来还好吗？噢，我来介绍一下。”

没等我回答，他就转过身对着那个男人喊道：“Kimi，快过来。我向你介绍一下，这就是我跟你说过的Sebastian Vettel。”他又转过来看向我：“Sebby，这是我最好的朋友，Kimi Raikkonen。”

我和Kimi互相打了下招呼，就到沙发上坐了下来。我偷偷观察着对方。仔细看Kimi的长相更偏向北欧，发色和瞳色都比Nico浅一个色号。我有注意到他手上的老茧，心中不禁对他的职业产生了些遐想。对方似乎并不健谈，至少他到现在为止都没有主动说过一句话。

Nico并没有一起过来，他走向左侧的落地窗，关上窗，伸手抓住飞舞的窗帘将它们一一捆好。“我们本来想通通风，没想到今天风这么大，把房间吹得一团糟。”说着他自己又忍不住笑了，“刚刚简直就像在拍电影一样。”

他来到Kimi身边坐下，继续说道：“看到你真是太高兴了，Sebby。你这次来是要做什么呢？”一旁的Kimi也转过头，显然对这个话题有了些兴趣。

“额......我想从事证券行业，听说摩纳哥很有空间，我就来了。”我老实回答，同时用余光观察Kimi的反应。不得不承认，我有些在意这个刚认识的朋友。

“证券......我可不太懂这个，不过我有几个在证券公司的朋友，以后可以介绍你们认识。”Nico挑挑眉，意味深长地说，“这可不是一份容易的工作啊。”

我自信地回了他一句金融界的名言：“高风险，高收益。”

这回Kimi笑了，似乎终于认识到我是个有趣的家伙。他插嘴问道：“那你现在住哪儿？”

“我住在西岸，”我局促地笑笑，“不过我可买不起这儿的房子。我只是租了一间环境还不错的小房子。”

“西岸？”对方颇有意味地勾起嘴角，“那你一定认识Lewis吧。”

他也知道Lewis?

“Lewis现在是摩纳哥最热门的话题。即使你去问一个路人，他也能告诉你Lewis......”

正在喝茶的Nico忽然呛了一下，止不住地咳嗽。

Kimi撇了他一眼，不再开口。

气氛一时有些尴尬。

“哦对了，”Nico平静下来后率先打破了尴尬，“你知道Kimi是做什么的吗？”见我摇摇头，他狡黠地笑了，继续道：“他可是一名赛车手。”旁边的Kimi摇摇头，仿佛受不了好友这般夸张的语气。“他经常夏休期来这儿度假，你可以让他带你见识一下真正的摩纳哥。”说完对我眨了眨眼。

原来他是赛车手。这份职业如此特殊以至于我刚刚竟没有猜到。我忽然对他有些好奇，于是向他问了些赛车方面的问题。要知道，每个男人对赛车都有一个美丽的幻想。

对方仿佛见多了我这种赛车门外汉，每个问题都对答如流言简意赅，让我深感佩服之余也有了些不好意思。而另一端的Nico早就笑瘫在沙发上，看着我们像老师对学生一样一问一答。

“Kimi，帮我把柜子里的那瓶气泡酒拿出来。”Nico笑完了对Kimi说道。

“气泡酒？”

“对，就是我从查理爵士那里要来的那瓶。快去快回。”

对方无奈地接受了好友的命令，出门拿酒去了。

 

“Sebby，我就知道，”Nico右手撑着下巴，手肘靠在扶手上冲我微笑，“你是我见过最会聊天的人，从小就是。”

我有些脸红，不知如何回答。

 

房间忽然安静了下来。

时间在Nico身上留下了不可忽视的痕迹。他已不复当年的青春年少，他看起来依旧亲和爱笑活力充沛，但眼角的笑纹和身上的事故成熟还是泄露了主人真实的年龄。我试着从他身上寻找当年的影子，却发现当无数细小的改变组合在一起时，当初那个肆意挥霍青春的男孩早就不复存在了。

好在Kimi很快就回来了，会客厅又恢复了原来的热闹。

 

“Nico，Vivian去哪里了？”见气氛还算融洽，我终于将心底的疑问问了出来。自从进门我就没见到这座宅子的女主人。我回忆了一下当年在婚礼上看到的妙龄少女，想了解一下她的近况。

Nico的脸色忽然有些难看，但他很快调整过来。“她最近迷上了法国那儿的歌剧，每天都要去歌剧院报道，估计晚饭的时候才会回来。见笑了。”说完他话题一转：“Sebby你一定要尝尝我家大厨做的拿破仑。他可是我专门从卡洛琳公主那儿挖来的，拿破仑是他的拿手好戏，Vivian每天能吃三个。”他又被自己的笑话逗笑了。“Kimi，你也留下。吃完饭再走。”

“遵命，公主殿下。”Kimi调笑道。

“我说了多少遍别再叫那个绰号！”Nico冲他咆哮，但他并没有真的生气，因为他眼角的笑纹仍然没有展开。

TBC


	2. 2

和朋友在一起的时间总是过得很快，不知不觉天色已经暗了下来。  
暖色的夕阳透过半敞的落地窗照进来，为这间会客厅增添了几分温馨。

“老爷，夫人回来了。”管家先生推门进来。  
“噢，她终于回来了。”Nico叹了口气。“快让厨房开饭吧，我们都饿坏了。”  
“来吧。”Nico示意我们跟上。  
跟着管家先生穿过了一条细窄的长廊，我们来到了宽敞的餐厅。与之前的房间不同，餐厅被装扮成了温和的米白色，随处可见娇嫩的鲜花和精致的瓷器，显出主人良好的品味。  
我的视线被一位女士曼妙的身影吸引。她穿着繁复的裙装，静静地伫立在窗前，全身被夕阳笼罩着，仿佛一尊迷人的雕像。  
也许是听到了我们的脚步声，她回过头。  
我终于看清她的脸。她的面庞似乎萦绕着一股忧伤，但细看之下又是一片平静。她的表情高贵而矜持，带着一股典型旧贵族的气息。  
“Vivian，你回来了。”Nico走上前。  
她轻轻点头。“这位是......”她的目光落在了我身上。  
“他是我的表弟，Sebastian Vettel。他来参加过我们婚礼，你不记得了吗？”  
“噢，我想起来了。”她似乎终于想起了，换上了一副歉疚的表情，朝我略微鞠躬。“真是抱歉。我是Vivian Sibold。很高兴你来看望我们。”  
“很高兴见到您，夫人。”我鞠躬回礼。“您的美貌一如当年。”  
“谢谢。”她回以微笑。

我坐在这座豪宅女主人的右侧，目光不由自主地看向斜对面的Kimi。他熟练地摆弄着面前的餐巾，没有丝毫拘谨的样子。似乎是注意到了我的目光，他抬头望了过来，像是在疑惑我为什么盯着他。我冲他笑笑，想以示友好。然而他迅速低下了头，没再看我一眼。我有些惋惜，转而又想到自己刚才的笑容真是蠢极了，不免更为懊恼。

“叮叮——”一阵清脆的声响将我的思绪拉回来。  
见我们都看向了他，Nico放下了方才敲击玻璃杯的勺子，开口道：“在用餐前，我想先欢迎一下我们的朋友。”  
他举起了右手方的一杯香槟酒，转向我：“我代表Rosberg家族，欢迎你的到来。希望你能经常来造访。”  
“噢我不会让你失望的。”我冲他眨眨眼，举起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
他笑着摇摇头，就着酒杯轻抿了一口。

就在这时，响起了一阵急促的电话铃声。  
“谁的电话？”Nico拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，询问道。  
“老爷，是找夫人的电话，对方自称是查理斯......”  
众人的目光不由落在了Vivian身上。她脸色忽然变得惨白，一言不发。  
“告诉他别再打过来。”Nico突然出声。  
“是。”  
餐厅恢复了宁静。

不知道过了多久，熟悉的电话铃声又响了起来。  
“老爷，还是......”  
"挂了。"Nico的声音突然变得非常压抑。  
一旁的Vivian充耳不闻，似乎丝毫没受这阵铃声的影响。然而她略微颤抖的指尖仍然泄露了些讯号。

然而这阵闹剧注定不会轻易结束。  
不久，噩梦般的铃声再次响起。  
Nico抿紧了嘴唇，握紧了拳头，似乎在拼命克制些什么。  
“Nico，还是我......”Vivian终于开口。  
“闭嘴！”Nico的声音里饱含愤怒，“不许！不许接！”  
他对管家先生怒吼道：“把电话拔了！今晚我不想听见任何电话！”  
他又转向一脸苍白的Vivian，满面怒容，似乎想痛斥她。然而，他咬了咬嘴唇，最终什么也没说。他只是静静地看着她，目光中盛满了愤怒和绝望。  
Vivian抬起了头，直视他的眼睛，惊惧而忧伤。  
“我没想到他会......”  
“告诉他别再打过来。”Nico的声音已经恢复了平静。“我不想再讨论这个话题。”  
之后再没有人开口。

可怕的气氛一直持续到了晚餐结束，厨师精心制作的草莓拿破仑也没能挽救这失败的一餐。  
用餐结束后，我和Kimi都主动提出了离开。  
Nico勉强勾了勾嘴角，点头表示结束了这难熬的造访。  
临走前，他走上前拥抱了我和Kimi。  
“今天真的很抱歉。”他在我耳边低语。  
我伸出手揉了揉他的金发以示回应。  
“谢谢你，Sebby。”他抱得更紧了。

*******************************

我的书房正对着Lewis先生瑰丽的城堡，能看到围栏上方二楼的落地窗。那扇窗没有任何窗帘，毫无掩饰，就像是那座城堡的眼睛，日夜不休地望着来来往往好奇的人们。偶尔夜深人静的时候，我会忍不住看向那扇落地窗，企图透过它发现一些城堡主人的蛛丝马迹。  
渐渐地，我发现我不是唯一一个试图偷窥的人。有几次我在看书的时候，隐隐约约感觉到被一束目光注视着，但当我抬头寻找时，周围又荒芜一人。那扇落地窗后仍然没有任何动静。  
但有个声音告诉我，那是Lewis先生。  
一开始，我为自己这个毫无根据的猜想感到可笑。直到有一次，我先故意装作没有发现那人，照旧做自己的事情。下一秒我出其不意的回头，终于发现了那扇落地窗后一晃而过的衣角。  
第二天取每天的早报时，邮箱里多了一封邀请函。  
“亲爱的Sebastian Vettel先生：  
我诚挚地邀请您来参加本人周末的派对。  
期待您的光临。  
您的邻居：Lewis”  
我的猜想被证明了，可我的疑惑却更多了。

TBC


	3. 3

派对在我的焦躁和疑惑中终于到来了。

 

最后一次在镜子前整理了一下自己的袖扣，我终于怀着兴奋又略微紧张的心情出门了。当然，没有忘了那张重要的邀请函。

在暖橙色天空的映衬下，华丽的城堡成了整个摩纳哥的焦点。它身披无数璀璨的光芒，迎接着它的客人，仿佛一位精心打扮的少女，等待她企盼已久的情人。

一阵引擎轰鸣声在我耳边划过。我侧眼望去，只见一辆载着四五人的敞篷车呼啸而过，上面的男男女女穿着时髦，面容激动得泛红。车中央那头标志性的红发，除了事务所前台的丽莎，不会有第二个人选。与她平日里朴素廉价的衣服截然不同，今晚她的礼服格外华丽，裙摆繁复，颈部也缀满了珠宝，远远望去，也会被认为是一位贵族千金。

整个城市被塞进了汽车里，每个周末，整个周末，在Lewis的城堡中结束。

出人意料地，门口并没有检查访客身份的侍者。人们摩肩接踵地冲进大门，迫不及待地与舞池中穿着长筒丝袜戴着艳丽羽毛的舞娘共舞。

我不安地握紧了手中的邀请函，四处张望，希望能找到一个能证明我身份的人。

 

这里完全是另一个世界。

遍布天花板的巨大水晶灯将室内照得宛如白昼，把周围艳丽璀璨的装饰映得愈发华贵；无数侍者穿梭其中，端着不同的酒水和华丽糕点，专心侍奉每一位前来享乐的客人；二楼的墙壁上铺满了一排管风琴，尽职的琴师正在奋力演奏着；一楼的舞台中央被布置成了一个圆形的泳池，旁边有两条的小道通向泳池中心金色的圆台，不少女士们和绅士们穿着鲜亮的泳衣泡在清澈的池水中享受着侍者递来的酒水和甜点；女士们涂着金色和银色的眼影，穿着缀满羽毛和珠宝的长裙，披着精致的皮草在舞池中舞动着她们美丽纤细的肢体；头顶不断有表演者从实现准备好的篮子里抛洒彩纸和金粉，飘荡在空中，纷纷落在池水里，人群里，客人们的酒杯里；花花公子的出版商和他的金发秘书们簇拥着，黑帮老大与政客们交换着电话号码，还有数不清的电影明星，知名导演，逃课的中学生……

就像是一个疯狂的梦。

 

周围的人实在太多了，我早已迷失了方向，只能随着人流四处游荡着。

我被挤了一下，不小心撞到了一个人。

“对不起……”我赶忙回头。

一位摇曳生姿的舞娘冲我笑道：“不要紧的，先生。”她微微侧身，身后的羽毛随着她一起舞动，迷乱了众人的眼。她穿着极紧的裹胸，雪白丰满的胸脯呼之欲出。我的脸不由变得通红，眼睛也不知道看向哪里。

 

喝完手边一杯香槟酒后，我决定去完成今天的主要任务。

“你知道哪里能找到Lewis先生吗？我是他的邻居。”我抓住身边一位调酒的侍者问道。

“Lewis先生？我从未见过他。没有人见过他。”他略带嘲弄地说。

我辗转于派对各处，孤身一人，突然显得十分可怜。于是，我决定将自己灌醉。

“没想到能在这儿碰上你。”

这熟悉的芬兰口音……Kimi？!

“Kimi！你怎么在这儿……”他看上去可不太像喜欢凑热闹的人。

“我经常来这儿喝酒。”说着，他又从旁边的香槟塔上拿了一杯。

我突然有些哭笑不得。的确，这是Kimi会做的事。

“你就住在隔壁？这里真是热闹得可怕。”

“Kimi，你有邀请函吗？”我不禁问道。

“Wmoah，”他抿了口香槟，“这里的人都是不请自来的。”

“可我收到了。”我不知在向谁解释。

“那个Lewis到底是谁？”我终于将心中的疑问抛了出来。

“他二战时当过德国的间谍。”身侧一位蓄着八字胡的先生靠过来悄声说道。

“我听说他杀过人。”一位擦着厚重粉底的女士接道。

“其他的我不知道，我只知道他比上帝还要富有。”一个声音又说。

一位白发苍苍眼神似乎看透一切的老人突然开口：“你们不会找到他的。Lewis先生是不存在的。”

不存在？那这城堡，这派对，这一切是为了什么？

没有人回答。

 

“这儿人太多了，我们换个地方聊吧。”我提议。

“噢Kimi！你在这儿！”一位短发少女窜出来，直接挽上了Kimi的手臂，把他拉向了人群。

“你……”我不知所措地跟了上去。

“你是哪个穷小子？”她朝我翻了个白眼。

正当我面红耳赤准备辩驳的时候，Kimi忽然凑了过来。

“提醒你一下，没有人会无缘无故地示好。”他扫了眼我手中的邀请函，意味深长地说。

可我几乎没怎么听进去，因为我的注意力全在眼前毫无预兆就靠近的人身上。我们站得很近，我的脸上甚至能感受到他的呼吸。

天哪，他的眼睛可真蓝。

真希望我的脸不要红得太过分。

见我没反应，他皱了皱眉。

“再见。”他和那位少女头也不回地走了。

“再见……”我这才反应过来。我刚才都干了些什么？为什么我在Kimi面前总是表现得那么蠢？

我一把拿过他刚刚放下的酒杯，把里面剩余的金色液体一饮而尽。 

 

“嘿，你看着很面熟。你在第三师服过役吗？”一个人突然拉住我。

“噢是的！我在03营服的役。”我激动地回头。

虽然很不想承认，但不得不说我的确有些吃惊。

眼前人是这种场合少见的黑人，但他出现在这儿却毫不突兀，因为他的气质和这派对莫名的契合。他的卷发被精心打理过，下颌留着短短的胡须，耳垂上戴着一颗价格不菲的圆形钻石。他身着黑色修身西装，搭配耀眼的金色缎面领结，高调而不招摇。

他似乎没注意到我的端详，笑着拍了拍我的肩膀：“我就说见过你。希望你玩得愉快，老朋友。”

碰上熟人的亲近感让我忍不住打开了话匣子：“说来真是奇怪。我是被Lewis先生邀请来的，但我却一直见不到他本人。” 说着我向他展示那张可怜的纸片。 “他们都告诉我Lewis先生不存在。那谁能告诉我这封邀请函到底是谁寄的？” 

对方讲究地从侍从托盘上端起一杯香槟，冲我笑道：“我还没做自我介绍……”

烟火突然在他头顶绽开，巨大的响声几乎掩盖了他的话语。

“……我就是Lewis。”

TBC


	4. 4

世界在他背后绽开，星星都坠入了他的眼睛。

“所以，你就是……”

“抱歉，我以为你知道呢。”Lewis先生满不在乎地笑笑，穿过一片人群。“喜欢这里吗？”

不等我回答，他又道：“明天我要去科西嘉岛，你也可以一起来。”

“坐我的水上飞机。”他补充道。

“谢谢，这是我的荣幸……”

Lewis先生的脚步很快，我有些笨拙地挤过人群紧跟着他。然后他突然停下了。

“Kimi，”他的口气有些惊喜，“真高兴在这儿见到你。”我这才发现Kimi正站在我面前。

Kimi礼节性地点了点头。

“Sebastian，Kimi是我的朋友，有什么事都可以找他。”他拍拍Kimi的肩膀，一副熟稔的模样。

“Kimi，可以……”他又看向Kimi，冲远处的阳台示意了一下。

“好。”Kimi放下了酒杯，跟着Lewis先生一起离开了我的视线。

我又恢复了孤身一人。

 

我记不清派对是什么时候结束的了。整个世界带着炫目的光芒，在我眼前旋转，舞蹈。

我想我大概是躺在了地上。

“你还好吗？”突然一双手将我提起。

他的劲可真大。我迷迷糊糊地心想。

“噢Kimi……”我努力眨了眨眼，终于看清了眼前人的轮廓。

他张了张嘴，但最终什么也没说。

“快回去吧。”他似乎叹了口气。

大概是酒精的作用，我终于鼓起勇气抓住了他的手。

Kimi的手跟想象中一样附着厚重的茧，但又比想象中的更为柔软。

“我们还能见面吗？”上帝作证，我的心脏从来没有跳动得如此剧烈过。

我也不知道自己在做些什么。

他轻轻挣脱了我的手。我的心瞬间掉到了大厅冰冷的大理石地面上。

“我想我们以后可以一起喝下午茶。”我发誓我在他的嘴角看到了一抹微笑。

整个世界瞬间被点亮。

不知过了多久，我终于回过神，冲着已经走远的背影大声喊：“我很期待！”

路过的侍者似乎对我这种醉鬼早已见惯不惯了，只是嘲讽地看了我一眼。

我内心的喜悦他们大概永远也理解不了。我傻笑着想。

 

后来我又参加了几次Lewis的派对，也搭乘了他豪华的水上的飞机。然而对我来说，他仍是一个像迷雾一般的男人。

他告诉我，他出生于一个富裕的贵族家庭，从小衣食无忧。十六岁时他就被送到牛津大学学习法律，在那里挥霍自己颓废的青春。直到他的双亲去世，他才幡然悔悟，决定从头开始。他加入了军队，从一名小兵做起。服役了五年后，他回到了家乡，用继承的遗产开始做生意。如今，他的生意遍布全球，财富也是全球首屈一指的。

然而，他身上的一切却令我怀疑起他的话的可信度。

“Sebastian，你可以帮我约你的表哥见面吗？”在介绍完他的生平后，Lewis状似不经意地提起。

“我的表哥？Nico？”我真的很难将他和Nico联系到一起。

“是的，你可以吗？”他有些紧张，一直在摆弄自己的手指。

这是他第一次向我提出请求。我突然想起了Kimi说过的那句话。

没有人会无缘无故地示好。

“这……他几乎从不来西岸。”我实话实说。

而且，我无法信任面前这个人。

“……好吧。”他的声音忽然沉了下来，动作不断的手指也松开了。

我突然觉得有些抱歉。

 

那天下午，我赴约和Kimi共进下午茶。

我们的关系近来融洽了不少，Kimi也经常在我面前笑了，所以我想我们现在也算是朋友了。

我向他诉说了今天上午的遭遇，最后忍不住道：“你说Lewis到底想干什么呢？”

“他想让你帮他约Nico。”Kimi吃着香草冰淇淋含含糊糊地说。

“是的，我拒绝的时候他看上去很绝望。”

“我想我应该告诉你，”他终于吃完了冰淇淋，拿过一旁的餐巾抹了抹嘴角。“他们以前是恋人。”

“什……什么？！”

“别这么大声，所有人都看着我们了。”Kimi翻了个白眼。我连忙扫视了一圈，周围的确都在看我们这一桌。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？他们两个……男人？”我努力压低了声音，焦急地询问。

“你拉住我的手的时候好像并不介意我是个男人。”Kimi一脸平静。

我顿时无语。

“大概是我刚进F1那年吧，”Kimi开始回忆，“我撞见过他们接吻。在车上。”

“当时Lewis是个军官，Nico还是家里的小少爷。两个人一见钟情，就这样在一起了。”Kimi揉了揉眼睛，继续说道。“后来Lewis跟着军队去了英国，Nico迫于家族的压力和Vivian订了婚。第二天他收到了Lewis给他寄的一封信，他看完后立刻要求悔婚。”

“然后呢？”我着急的问道，想知道故事后来的发展。

“然后？然后双方父母都不同意，Nico还是和Vivian结婚了。”Kimi耸耸肩。“Lewis那天跟我说，这一切都是为了Nico。一切。城堡，香槟，派对。他一直在等Nico。”

可是Nico从不来西岸。

我的心变得又酸又软。

 

等我回到家时，夜空中已经缀满了繁星。

我走下车，正准备掏钥匙，忽然被角落里的一个人影吓了一跳。

“抱歉，吓到你了吗？”是Lewis。他面容有些憔悴。

“噢，有点。”

“是吗？”Lewis有些尴尬地挠了挠他的卷发，似乎不知道怎么接话。

“嗯……我刚才在看，在看那儿的蔷薇花。你喜欢蔷薇花吗？”

“喜欢，它们很美。”

“你喜欢？那我们可以去皇家植物园，就坐我的车。”他殷勤地说道。

“哦不，现在太晚了。”

“哦好，好的。也许我们可以明天去……”

“我很乐意，”我突然打断他，“邀请Nico。”

“我们可以……什么？”他瞪大了眼睛，“你是说……”

我不禁笑了，这次是真心的。“是的，我会邀请他来我家，就后天。”

“这……这真是……”他结巴起来，“我是说，来得及吗？我甚至还没有铺好草坪。”

“草坪？”

他抹了把脸。“听着，我在证券行业有一些业务……”

“什么？”我不太能理解话题的走向。

“你在卖股票不是吗？我可以让你……”

“哦不不不，”我终于理解了他的意思，连忙摇摇头，“这只是一个小忙。朋友之间的小忙。”

“朋友？”

“是的。”我点头。

“哦Seb，”他摇了摇头，突然走上前抱住了我，“谢谢你。非常感谢。”

他的声音是那么真诚，那么动人。

我从没这么肯定我的决定是正确的。

 

TBC


End file.
